Private room
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke itu Itachi, dan Kyuubi itu Naruto dalam satu ruangan. Ternyata memang hanya ruangan itu yang masih mengikat mereka dalam satu janji sejak dulu./ YAOI, SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru, ItaKyuu/ Dedicated for FID #6/ Sorry for typos.


Suara tapak kaki berhentakan saling menyahut seiring semakin mendekatnya si pemilik kaki dengan tempat yang dituju. Di lorong itu hanya terdapat beberapa orang; termasuk si pemilik kaki, yang terus berjalan tanpa melirik kanan kiri. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Tidak ada yang berani menyapa, hanya melihat dari kejauhan lalu saling berbisik atau mencibir. Sikap arogansi, congkak dan sok berkuasa—yang selalu ia lihat.

Terlalu _mainstream_ jika itu bermaksud membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di tempat _sampah_ ini.

Kaki jenjang bersepatu hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan salah satu pintu coklat yang cukup besar menjulang. Sebelah tangannya meronggoh saku celana, mencari benda yang terbuat dari besi dengan gantungan bertuliskan nomor. Si pemilik mata biru meneliti, apakah nomor yang berada di kuncinya sama dengan yang berada di pintu.

**69**

Ia bergumam _**'Ini dia'**_ sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bagian runcing lalu memutarnya. Bunyi 'clek' pelan terdengar, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, lihat! Ternyata benar, jika orang-orang menjijikan selalu berada di kamar itu." Satu bisikan terdengar cukup kencang untuk ukuran orang yang sedang mengecilkan suaranya.

Orang di sebelahnya terkekeh. "Kau seperti lupa saja. Kamar itu memang selalu dijadikan sarang untuk orang-orang terbuang seperti mereka." Sekarang gelakan tawa bersautan seiringnya pintu kamar bernomor 69 itu tertutup. Tanpa bantingan, dan tak ada teriakan serta makian. Orang yang dibicarakan terlihat tidak peduli, dan bersikap acur sebagaimana karakter yang sudah dibangun.

Lagipula untuk apa dia marah? Karena diejek dengan kata-kata menjijikan oleh orang yang tidak tahu adat? Hah! Dia tidak sebodoh dan seidiot itu untuk meladeni manusia-manusia (bahkan dia sedikit tidak yakin jika diluar sana, orang-orang itu masih bisa disebut manusia) yang selalu menggunakan mulut kotor mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto, mencari kontak saklar di sekitar dinding. Ia menyalakan lampu yang sedikit remang untuk ukuran asrama megah dan mewah. Tak banyak berkomentar dengan keadaan ruangan barunya, Naruto berjalan ke sudut ruangan, disana terdapat satu lagi ranjang—yang sepertinya tak terpakai. Mengingat satu ranjang di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat tas yang hampir sama modelnya dengan miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto itu nakal, jadi untuknya… melihat nama yang terdapat di tas seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang tidak baik—tergolong biasa saja. Ia menautkan halisnya, lalu terkekeh. "Si putih dengan sikap yang sama arogannya itu?" Komentarnya. Naruto mengalihkan perlahatiannya pada satu lemari besar disana. Berwarna coklat terang, dengan beberapa tempelan—hiasan—aneh dengan kata-kata seperti motivasi yang sengaja ditempel pihak sekolah disana. Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, dan mulai membongkar bawaannya.

Tidak banyak, justru tergolong sangat sedikit.

Hanya tas berukuran cukup besar berwarna hitam dengan isi baju seragam, beberapa pakaian santai, serta buku-buku pelajaran baru yang telah ia beli. Naruto mengeluarkan semuanya. Pakaian dalamnya berserakan di atas ranjang, sengaja di susun disamping pakaian santai.

"Kau orang yang menjadi _room mate_-ku?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa seperti itu jika ruangan yang kau maksud disini." Jawabnya jenaka. Naruto sebenarnya hanya ingin bercanda dengan teman barunya, tapi si manusia yang dituju malah diam dengan ekspresi tidak tentu.

Sasuke diam. Melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah, lalu beralih ke pakaian Naruto yang berserakan. "Pakaianmu di sebelah kanan. Aku tidak ingin ada satupun pakaianku yang hilang." Peringatnya. Sasuke kembali mengeringkan rambutnya, beberapa tetes air tanda ia baru selesai mandi mengalih dari leher sedikit membasahi bagian kerah bajunya.

Naruto kembali merapihkan baju-bajunya. "Dimana kau menggantung pakaian dalam?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam, menunggu reaksinya. Beralih ke pintu kamar mandi. Menujuknya, Sasuke berkata, "Kau bisa menggantungnya disana. Jangan satukan dengan milikku, aku tidak ingin sedikit baumu menempel disana."

Naruto terkekeh. "_Ne_. Aku mengerti! Kau tenang saja," jawabnya. Naruto mengeluarkan segumpal keresek hitam lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kau tidak punya _fetist_ mencium bau pakaian dalam orang lain 'kan?" tanyanya.

Hening.

"Mungkin kau bisa tahu nanti."

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu and GaaNaru

**Rated**: T/M

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Drama, and Romance

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/ Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Plotless, Lime, little bit Supernatural, Posesif|Sasu, Many Flashback, liltte bit Mistery, Human Kyuubi, Bad slut Kyuubi and Naruto, Badass Itachi and Sasuke, Bad language, dll

**Summary**: Yang Sasuke dan Naruto ketahui, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamar mereka—bahkan kekasih simpanan mereka sekalipun. Itu ruangan yang diperuntukan hanya untuk mereka!

_Keterangan: ItaKyuu itu berada di flashback. Kisahnya ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru itu alurnya sama, tapi beda waktu (ngerti ga?). pokoknya, anggap aja kalau ItaKyuu itu SasuNaru versi terdahulu XD_

_._

**Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independent Day ke 6 (FID#6)**

.

.

"_**Kau lihat? Mereka sebentar lagi sama seperti kita." **_Suara menggema seiring dengan terbukanya pintu besar berwarna coklat tanah itu. Angin perlahan menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu halus di sudut ruang.

Jika kau melihat ke arah dinding, maka kau akan melihat dua bayangan dengan ukuran tinggi badan hampir sama—tapi tidak serupa. Bayangan yang lebih pendek berjalan mendekat, menghampiri salah satu jendela yang tertutup rapih dengan gembok di sampingnya, tanda benar-benar terkunci. Tidak diketahui apa yang sedang dilakukan si bayangan itu.

Kekehan dengan suara sedikit serak tapi terdengar seksi menyapa suara pertama. _**"Mereka sebentar lagi datang. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bagaimana mereka mengulang drama kisah kita?" **_Bayangan yang lebih tinggi terlihat mendekat. Seburat cahaya perlahan datang, membiaskan refleksi dekapan antar bayangan hitam pendek dan tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

"Murahan,"

Naruto hanya diam. Menanggapi beberapa pangeran sekolahnya dengan sikap yang membara hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru untuknya. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka yang hanya sok cari perhatian. Ia tergolong tidak waras untuk ukuran pemuda yang memiliki wajah cukup manis, karena jika semua orang begitu inginnya mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk mendekati 4 pangeran sekolah, Naruto malah menghindar. Tapi sialnya, kenapa 4 orang berwajah mempesona ini selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengannya?

Dan hebatnya hal itu selalu saja dilakukan hampir setiap hari.

'_Mereka pasti sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih berguna,'_ pikirnya.

Naruto melirik ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini suasana kelasnya cukup sepi—atau mencekam? Naruto malas untuk berpikir. Beberapa wanita bergerumul sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku warna-warni mereka dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin—Naruto ingin muntah melihatnya. Ia melirikkan mata ke arah pemuda tampan dengan wajah sedikit mengerikan tapi begitu menarik perhatian.

Sabaku no Gaara, si pencari perhatiannya. Beberapa orang pemuda tampan di belakang Gaara hanya diam, sambil melihat Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Naruto mengenyit, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya, _**'Apa yang kau lihat? Jika yang kau ingin lihat adalah sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkanganku, maka kau salah tempat, bung. Aku sedang duduk, jadi kau pasti tidak dapat melihatnya!' **_Gila jika ia berani berkata seperti itu. Namun beruntung, ia sedang tidak ingin menggoda—dengan cara menyebalkan. Jadi, beberapa pangeran tampan di belakang Gaara itu berhasil keluar dari rayuannya.

"Semua anak bilang jika kau dapat dibeli." Naruto mengalihkan iris matanya untuk melihat wajah Gaara.

Melihat si pemilik bibir merah itu dengan pandangan menilai, _'Dia ingin menawarku?' _

Seorang pemuda di belakang Gaara maju ke depan, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si berambut merah. Mereka berdua saling bertatap. Naruto mengenyit aneh saat Gaara menyeringai, lalu melihatnya. "Berapa hargamu?" Ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan orang ini. Tapi baru saja ia ingin menjawab, Gaara berkata dengan tegas. "Untuk seluruh tubuhmu. Aku bukan hanya ingin hisapan, tetapi seluruhnya—dan itu termasuk juga lubang bawahmu itu."

Sontak semua yang berada di sana mencibir. Suasana kelas langsung ramai, bahkan saat seorang pemuda dengan seragam acak-acakan—kemeja putihnya tidak dimasukan, bagian sebelah lengan dilipat asal, dan kerah kemejanya terlihat aneh—datang pun, mereka masih melihat interaksi paling fenomenal, Gaara dan Naruto.

Mereka terlihat begitu _shock_ saat si pangeran yang dipuja menawar 'barang yang begitu murahan'. Gaara padahal bisa saja meminta mereka jika ingin dilayani. Toh, mereka pun tidak jauh kalah dalam hal pengalaman dengan si pirang itu, runtuk salah satu orang disana.

Naruto mendengus, "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" desisnya. Ia tahu, semua yang jabarkan pemuda bermulut pedas itu mempunyai tujuan lain. Bukan hanya untuk membuatnya malu, tapi pasti ada sesuatu hingga mereka begitu gencar hingga berdiskusi terlebih dahulu seperti tadi. _'Ini menggelikan.' _

Gaara tertawa. Ia maju selangkah untuk lebih mendekat pada bangku yang sedang diduduki Naruto. Mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan meraih dagu Naruto dengan nakal. Menatap bola mata biru itu dengan pandangan menilai, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang pertama yang berhasil membeli dan menidurimu." Desahnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir merah sedikit pecah-pecah itu.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menarik kerah baju seragam Gaara sekali sentak dengan kasar, mengundang reaksi yang hampir semuanya maju—bermaksud berteriak atau memukulnya jika ia melukai si tuan muda. Tapi sekali lagi Naruto tegaskan, ia tidak setolol itu untuk membuat masalah semakin besar. Ia justru ingin bermain lembut dengan Gaara. "Sayangnya, aku tidak berniat memberikannya padamu, tuan muda Gaara." Naruto tahu jika Gaara sekarang sedang memandang sekaligus menghirup habis nafas segar yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka karena mendesah. Sontak ia merasa jijik dengan pandangan itu—meski hampir semua _client_nya memandang seperti itu.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dengan kerah Gaara yang masih di kedua genggaman tangannya. "Datanglah lagi, jika kau memiki tawaran yang lebih menarik dari uang." Katanya lalu melenggang pergi setelah menghempaskan tubuh kokoh Gaara ke belakang.

Semuanya menutup mulut. Terlalu _shock_ dengan sikap berani Naruto.

Teman-teman Gaara mendengus lalu mencibir kesal, sedangkan orang yang sudah menjadi korban memilih diam. Menatap dalam punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh dengan sendirinya.

.

Ia melihat dari kejauhan saat si pemuda Uzumaki itu menentang Gaara. Tidak menghina, tapi Sasuke tahu jika apa yang dilakukan Naruto justru terlihat seperti penolakan yang berakibat besar. Gaara, seingat yang ia tahu, selalu begitu terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang belum termiliki orang lain. Diam-diam Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati. Melihat pertunjukan Naruto yang menolak mentah-mentah uang keluarga Sabaku itu terlihat seperti tengah menonton pertunjukan drama gratis.

Uzumaki itu menarik.

Saat semua orang melihatnya takut-takut, berharap tidak berpernah melakukan kontak mata, atau secara tidak sedar telah bersunggungan. Naruto malah dengan berani menggodanya. Yang benar saja, _fetish_? Seumur semua hubungannya dengan sesame jenis, Sasuke hanya tahu kalau dia hanya tergoda dengan sesuatu yang berada di tengah selangkangan seorang lelaki.

Apa itu termasuk?

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang masih terdiam, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, tapi Sasuke berpikir… mungkin ia—untuk kesekian kalinya lagi—tidak akan mengikuti bimbingan belajar itu. Lagipula sepertinya ada seseorang yang perlu ia hibur untuk saat ini. Menerima ejekan setiap hari itu tidak mudah, _'Orang itu pasti sedang berusaha menenangkan diri,'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melenggang pergi—bersikap sok _cool_ meski dalam hatinya meruntuk. Di depan sana, seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian formal membawa tas jinjing hitam sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke masih tetap terdiam, tepat saat orang itu akan membuka mulut saat melihatnya, ia—Sasuke—langsung memilih berbekok ke satu koridor sepi.

Sasuke berlari menjauh, menghiraukan teriakan serak gurunya.

"Tua Bangka," seringainya.

Layaknya seorang siswa yang bandel, Sasuke memang sering sekali membolos pelajaran. Terkadang ia berpikir jika tingkah polahnya itu terkesan kekanak-kanakan, karena jika dibandingkan Naruto. Sasuke pikir ia lebih terlihat berlaku nakal bagaikan anak _junior high school_ yang baru _nontot_. Tapi, Sasuke senang dengan hidupnya disini. Sedikit menikmati masa remajanya mungkin tidak terlalu masalah, selalu itu yang ia terapkan dalam pikirannya.

Memperlambat gerak kakinya, Sasuke sadar jika ia sudah sampai di tempat yang semestinya ia datangi.

.

.

.

Mata merah itu melirik ke kanan, melihat si hitam sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Layaknya seorang _actor_, Itachi berpikir jika Kyuubi sedang berakting dramatis sekarang. Merintih sakit yang ia rasakan di dada lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang muram—entah kenapa, Itachi berpikir jika ia terlalu banyak melihat drama yang dimainkan anak-anak sekolahnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Itachi malah melihat Kyuubi sedang terkikik geli sambil melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, melihat Kyuubi yang perlahan berbalik. Si pemuda mirip rubah itu terbahak saat bertatap wajah dengannya. Sontak Itachi meraba wajahnya lalu melihat Kyuubi tajam. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, belum sekali pun, aku yang hanya seorang penerima—menolak seseorang selayaknya tadi. Dan kau tahu rasanya?"

"Kau menyukainya?" Nada tidak yakin itu membuat Kyuubi semakin menyukai sosok Itachi.

Ia berjalan dengan riang, lalu merangkul pundak Itachi dengan mesra. "Tepat. Aku senang saat melihat wajah Pein yang _shock_, dan reaksi orang-orang yang selalu memujanya!" Kyuubi masih tergelak dengan geli. "Sudah cukup lama aku muak pada mereka semua, dan dengan seenak mata jerengnya itu… Pein berniat membeliku? Hah! Dia terlalu berkepala besar." Sebelah tangannya perlahan memegangi perutnya sendiri lalu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Itachi. Alih-alih menjelaskan lebih detail, Kyuubi dengan santai tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar. Sesekali senyum di bibir merah sedikit kering itu menyeringai, mengeluarkan kikikan kecil mengerikan, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Ia begitu yakinnya jika bisa membuatku menyerahkan semuanya hanya karena segepok uang, yang mungkin, akan ia berikan dengan cara menyebarkannya di depan wajahku. Ha-ah, terkadang ia itu terlalu menghibur untuk sesuatu yang membosankan."

Itachi lebih memilih mendengarkan Kyuubi berkicau terlebih dahulu dibandingkan menyela curhatan gratis ini. Tidak menyahut, ia melangkah pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu mengerluarkan suara gesekan dengan lantai. Dengusan yang ia berikan untuk seseorang yang sedang berbaring itu bukan tanda jika ia muak dengan kelakukan Kyuubi. Tapi—bangga?

Untuk ukuran orang kotor seperti Kyuubi, kelakuannya bisa Itachi acungi jempol.

Tunggu? Apa jika ia mengajak Kyuubi untuk memasukkan sebagian miliknya pada lubang berkerut itu pun, Kyuubi akan menolak?

Sepintas pikiran menyenangkan melambai padanya. Memberikan lampu hijau.

Itachi mendudukkan bokong seksinya di sebelah tubuh putih terlentang itu. Mengamati bagaimana cara berpakaian Kyuubi—memang—ternyata cukup menantang, untuk ukuran orang yang sedikit memiki kelainan seksual untuknya. Kelopak mata itu terpejam, Itachi melihat lagi bagaimana jakun berukuran kecil itu naik turun—menelan ludah—dan menjalajahi seperemat perut Kyuubi yang sedikit terlihat karena kemeja seragamnya yang tersingkab. Bisa dia menaikkan bagian itu agar tidak lagi menghalangi benda halus di dalamnya? Itachi melirik lagi mata Kyuubi. Masih tertutup.

Tangannya terjulur. Menangkup bagian selangkangan Kyuubi dengan pelan.

Mata mereka bertemu, dalam sorot mata berbeda makna—satu isyarat. Kyuubi memandang Itachi kaget, pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sendiri tergugu karena pergerakan Kyuubi tiba-tiba membuatnya meremat bagian itu dengan sedikit kencang.

Siapa pun yang memulai, Itachi begitu bersyukur karena sekarang ia dapat dengan mudah meremat tonjolan kemanusiaan Kyuubi. Merasakan bagaimana kerasnya itu. Menghayati rasa hangat yang menjalar memalui jari-jarinya. Jempolnya mencari dimana bagian ujung. Beberapa kali mengganti posisi jempol hingga bagian menonjol itu berhenti di perujungan kancing celana dan reseleting yang sedang dipakai Kyuubi.

Ia merasa matanya memanas melihat pemandang menggairahkan itu, mulutnya terbuka tanpa sadar. Melihat bibir pucat itu menganga, mengeluarkan desahan, membuatnya seperti boneka—mengkuti apa yang Kyuubi lakukan.

"Kyuubi," suaranya parau karena gairah. Sedikit membungkukkan badan, Itachi bergumam pelan di depan dada sempit pemuda di bawahnya. "Aku membutuhkan pelepasan."

"—aku tidak paham."

Itachi menggeram. "Aktingmu terlihat bodoh disaat seperti ini," tangannya menjalar lebih cepat. Merangsang Kyuubi dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Ia tidak suka pemuda merah ini tertawa saat hasratnya tidak—belum—terpuaskan. Itachi tidak suka bermain-main saat puncaknya belum tercapai. Dan ia tipikal orang yang lebih suka permainan inti, memasukkan.

Kyuubi terkekeh, lalu mendesah dengan keras. Ia belum keluar, tapi semua aktifitas tangan Itachi harus dia yang menghentikannya. Mencekal tangan pemuda itu dengan keras, Kyuubi menatap mata Itachi lamat-lamat. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main, Tuan Uchiha. Jadi—biarkan aku ke kamar mandi sekarang." Katanya sembari mendorong keras dada Itachi. Menghempaskan kepala bersurai panjang itu ke ranjang—yang untungnya—empuk. Kyuubi sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkannya di tangan Itachi, tapi… ia belum ingin memberikan sesuatu yang besar untuk menjebol pertahannya. Setidaknya sampai ia tahu jika orang itu cukup 'bijak' untuk ia serahi.

Kyuubi terkekeh di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Lagipula, ia cukup senang dengan sensasi keras yang sebabkan Itachi ini.

.

.

.

.

**_Seminggu setelah kepindahan Naruto_**

Suna, adalah nama sekolah menengah terakhir dengan _system_ pembelajaran 4 tahun. Tiga tahun pertama adalah waktu dimana para murid akan mendapatkan bahan pembelajaran seperti biasa, membahas, praktek lalu ulangan harian. Sedangkan satu tahun terakhir, akan menjadi ujung pertarungan para murid di sana. Semua pelajaran yang telah diberikan akan langsung mendapatkan ujian-ujian saringan yang begitu ketat. Satu bulan mengulang, lalu ujian penentuan dari setiap mata pelajaran. Tidak ada tes tertulis, semuanya diadakan dengan ujian lisan. Seperti diperguruan tinggi, semuanya digantungkan pada tanya jawab langsung dengan para guru pembimbing.

Semuanya rumit, sulit dan membuat strees.

Tapi kehebatannya bukan hanya terletak pada sistem pembelajaran yang diterapkan, akan tetapi tingkah para murid. Buktinya dipenghujung tahun ke tiga, masih saja banyak murid yang berleha-leha. Berkelahi salah satunya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah berkelahi habis-habisan dengan anak kelas sebelah. Satu angkatan dengannya, tapi tubuh orang itu terlihat lebih kekar dan besar. Sedikit menyulitkan memang, namun tidak membuatnya tumbang. Ia hanya mendapatkan banyak luka luar yang menganga lebar. Terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerak kakinya. _'Apa yang dilakukan lagi anak itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sembari mendekat.

Disana, terlihat begitu jelas Naruto—dengan sebelah tangan yang dicekal—lelaki dewasa sedang menunduk. Berjalan lebih mendekati objeck, Sasuke dapat melihat di sudut bibir itu ada sedikit bercak darah akibat lecet. _'Apa dia habis berkelahi?'_ pikirnya.

Sasuke menjelajahi setiap sudut disana. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang babak belur seperti Naruto. _'Atau dia baru saja dibully?'_ pikirnya kembali.

Ia menyingkir dari sana saat Naruto diseret. Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu, sedikit rasa kecewa dan amarah terlihat dengan begitu jelas di mata biru Naruto. Sasuke berpaling saat mereka tidak juga memutuskan kontak mata. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya agar tidak lagi melihat Naruto diseret paksa. Dari kejauhan ia melihat, Gaara yang sedang menyeringai sambil menodongkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, membentuk sebuah pistol dari tangan.

'_**Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?'**_

.

Ruangan itu gelap, lembab—tergolong tempat yang tidak pantas untuk berada di gedung berstatus sekolah. Lebih layak berada dimana terdapat para penjahat mendekam, penjara. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, seluruh fasitias mewah dan derajat tinggi para murid serta guru bukan jaminan yang aman tidak adanya _system_ seperti ini. Melakukan kesalahan lebih dari _point_ yang disediakan akan membuat murid tersebut ditahan beberapa waktu disini.

Dan sekarang, Naruto, disini dengan wajah babak belur terduduk berada. Mata birunya redup, raut kecewa dan bibir yang terus bergumam akan kemarahan itu melingkupi. Terpenjara di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, Naruto tidak mengira ia akhirnya akan berada disini. Sesekali ia terkekeh karena merasa dicurangi dan dilecehkan secara berkala, harusnya ia menutup pintu selama-lamanya dan mencoba tidak pernah berkenalan dengan orang itu. Jadi, ia tidak akan berada disini. Melewatkan berapa banyak uang yang akan ia dapatkan jika berada di luar.

Naruto mendengus.

Suara langkah kaki menggema sampai ke pendengarannya. Ia mendongak saat sepatu hitam itu berhenti. "Untuk apa?" suaranya tercekat mencoba bicara, tapi orang itu tidak juga menyahut. Kesabarannya itu mempunyai stok yang banyak, tapi untuk sekarang… Naruto rasa persediaannya habis. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini," Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming lalu menunjuk ke samping kanan. "Kau lihat, disana terdapat kamera. Jika kau berniat untuk membebaskanku, lebih baik tidak. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, aku hanya tingga menunggu beberapa jam untuk keluar."

"Aku tidak berniat membebaskanmu,"

Naruto terkekeh, "Jadi?"

"—mengeluarkanmu. Tapi jika kau masih betah berada disini, aku tidak akan menggunakan kunci ini." Naruto terbelalak lalu terbahak.

Ia bangun lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Kau bisa mengeluarkanku sekarang. Aku merasa bau terus-teruan berada disini."

.

.

.

"Jadi—bagaimana bisa kau mendapat kunci itu?"

Kyuubi tidur terletang. Melihat Itachi yang sedang berganti baju di kamar keduanya. Dari yang ia tahu, Itachi tidak mencuri kunci dari ruang kepala sekolah hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak menyangka jika seorang preman yang sangat suka berkelahi macam Itachi bisa bersikap manis seperti sekarang. Menyelamatkan rekan satu kamarnya Itachi bilang, Kyuubi bahkan hampir saja pingsan saat mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja.

Itachi selesai mengganti kausnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang Kyuubi. "Aku hanya memintanya dari Pein." Dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Kyuubi. Sepertinya orang ini masih menyimpan sedikit dendam dengan cara kotor yang digunakan Pein.

"Kau memukulnya?"

Itachi menyeringai, "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Oh, kau bisa bercerita?" Kyuubi bergeser dari tempatnya. Menepuk ruang kosong sebelah tubuhnya. "Aku sendiri tidak keberatan mendengar cerita mengantar tidur." Jelasnya.

Suasana malam ini dingin, saling membagi kehangatan dengan sumber daya panas paling alami adalah satu nilai paling diidamkan setiap orang. Layaknya prangko yang tak terpisahkan dan selalu saling melengkapi, Kyuubi terus saja membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Menarik selimut agar membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Sepanjang cerita Kyuubi hanya bergumam, tidak melontarkan pertanyaan atau setidaknya memekik kesal.

Itachi itu sebenarnya baik. Itu yang baru saja ditangkap kyuubi saat merasa jika pertemanan satu minggu mereka ini terlihat lebih dekat dari yang seharusnya. Mereka saling mendekap, saling berbagi, menolong dan bercerita tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun. Semuanya mereka lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan seorang pun—di luar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

**_Empat bulan setelah kepindahan Naruto_**

Saat yang bisa kau lakukan hanya melihat, Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang—terduduk di atas ranjang miliknya sendiri. Melihat bagaimana dengan begitu mudah, Naruto mengelabui semua yang ia katakan dengan mudah. Bercumbu dengan Gaara dengan begitu intens. Orang ini begitu munafik, hingga Sasuke berpikir bagaimana cara Naruto dapat hidup dengan gaya seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika dapat membagi sesuatu dalam dirinya agar keluar di dalam Naruto. Bagus, begitu menyebalkan tapi mengagumkan—karena sesungguhnya, ia belum pernah merasa yang begitu sakit seperti sekarang.

Lihatlah, sekarang ia bahkan hanya dapat melihat sebagain mata dan dagu Naruto; karena orang itu—Gaara—sedang menghalangi pandangannya dengan bagian bokongnya—yang sama sekali kalah _sexy_ dengan milik Naruto. Sasuke menatap dalam Naruto, melihat bagaimana kepala pirang itu terlihat bergerak maju mundur sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat Gaara mengeluarkan miliknya yang berharga di dalam gua hangat itu.

Sasuke masih diam, tidak beranjak dan hanya menatap dalam mata biru yang tepat melirik ke arahnya. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menangagkat dagunya—arogan.

"Bisa kau keluar dari sini, Uchiha?"

Sasuke melirik Gaara, melihat bagaimana orang berkepala merah itu merasa jika ia memiliki semua yang menjadi fasilitas di sekolah. Mengusirnya secara terang-terangan dari tempatnya sekarang. Daerahnya, ya miliknya—dan Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau lupa tempatmu?" nada sarkasme itu intens. Dan Sasuke begitu menang saat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Sedikit menyeka sesuatu dari bibirnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau hanya membayar untuk hisapan, Tuan. Bukan untuk kerutan anus." Secara keseluruhan, Naruto jelas mengusir Gaara dari tempat mereka—dan Sasuke senang untuk itu. Masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya ia, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan ke pintu—yang telah beberapa detik lalu dilalui Gaara. Menggenggam tangan Naruto terlalu kuat hingga suara rintihan pemuda manis itu terdengar. "Oke, aku salah. Tapi bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Ini sangat menyakitkan!" Sasuke mendecih. Menyeret Naruto lalu menghempaskannya di ranjang miliknya—ia tidak sudi untuk bertindihan di ranjang yang telah menjadi tempat bermain orang lain.

"Kita telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk tidak membawa siapapun masuk ke sini Na-ru-to, jika kau lupa itu."

Naruto masih diam. Memandang Sasuke dengan dalam, "Ya."

Sasuke geram. Tangannya perlahan mengangkat. Mencengkram dagu Naruto, bergerak sensual ke arah rahang tegas tapi lembut itu dengan perlahan. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu?" tanyanya. Sekilas Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, menggerakkan lidahnya—mengecap rasa menjijikan yang tertinggal di sana. "Tapi mungkin, sebelum itu kau harus menyikat gigimu. Kau menjijikan." Tapi yang ia dapat hanya kekehan dan tepukan halus di punggungnya.

Naruto beranjak dari sana. Menyingkirkan tubuh tegap yang menindihnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kau merusak _acting_ terbagusku." Suara pintu tertutup menjadi bukti jika orang ini memang senang sekali melarikan diri.

Sasuke tahu, jika sebenarnya Naruto ingin ke sana sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

**_Empat bulan satu minggu setelah kepindahan Naruto_**

Semuanya terulang, Naruto lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. Mereka sudah menyepakati semuanya. _**'Tidak-ada-yang-boleh-masuk-ke-kamar-kita!' **_Tidakkah itu cukup untuk menjelaskan jika pemuda pirang itu tidak diperkenankan membawa siapa pun ke sini? Sasuke memandang jijik ke depan sana.

Dirinya masih mematung di depan pintu. Melihat Gaara mencumbu bibir Naruto dengan ganas, tangannya bergeriliya ke sana kemari demi mencari tonjolan kecil tidak berarti. Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu membanting pintu dengan kencang—membuat aktifitas di depan sana terhenti. Berjalan cepat, Sasuke memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang bawah penerus sah keluarga Sabaku.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju seragam—acak-acakan Gaara dengan kuat, mendorong tubuh lemas itu dengan kecang ke dinding. Memukul perutnya beberapa kali dengan tangan kanan, sementara sebelah tangan kirinya menahan kepala Gaara dengan kuat di dinding. Kedua tangannya berpidah ke bahu, lututnya dihantamkan ke kesejatian seorang pria beberapa kali lalu berpidah ke perut.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

Entah kapan ia merasa jika Sasuke itu memang berbeda. Orang ini dapat menahan semuanya di luar, tapi saat di dalam kamar ini—Sasuke selalu tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Mata birunya beralih pada Gaara yang terkapar. Miris. Naruto berjalan mendekat, tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. Meremat bagian itu dengan seluruh tenaga. "Kau bisa membunuhnya, Sasuke!" Nadanya tegas saat dikeluarkan. Naruto menghela nafas saat Sasuke tidak lagi memukuli tubuh tergeletak penuh darah itu. "Maaf. Aku salah, ini hanya permainan tidak masuk diakalku. Aku malu untuk meminta pertolonganmu, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Hening.

Gaara tergeletak tidak berdaya, nafasnya tersenggal berat. Darah memuncrat keluar dari mulut beberapa kali saat ia terbatuk—tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya?

.

"_**Kau lihat, semuanya terulang." **_Sosok bayangan hitam tinggi berdiri tegap di sudut ruangan. Menonton setiap drama picisan yang dimainan oleh boneka-boneka porselen berjalan di depan sana. Seperti angin, sosok tinggi itu sekarang berada di dekat kepala terkulai Gaara. Tangannya membelai bayangan Gaara di dinding, merasakan bagaimana orang ini tidak akan berada disana sebentar lagi jika tidak ada juga yang menolongnya.

Angin menghembus, mengantarkan bayangan hitam lain mendekat. **"Kita harus membantunya. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak akan berakhir dengan dramatis sepertimu jika kita menolongnya." **

Itachi, dengan mata hitam melihat ke samping. Kyuubi tersenyum, melihat Gaara yang perlahan bangun dengan sendirinya lalu berlajan dengan tersendat-sendat ke pintu. Keluar dari sana beriringan dengan suara debuman. **"Kau memang sulit ditebak."** Itachi mendekat, menyentuh kepala Kyuubi pelan.

"_**Aku pikir, mereka akan lebih memahami apabila merasakan perjuangan yang lebih dari ini, Kyuu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

**A/N: Aku pernah denger dari salah satu senpaiku, kalau hubungan sesame jenis itu pasti tidak akan selanggeng hubungan para hetero. Jadi, aku merasa ga harus buat ini happy end or sad end. Jadi silahkan, menurut kalian ini termasuk happy/ sad end hehe. (Aku mikir ini gantung XD)**

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Pernah mendengar, apa yang kita kerjakan sekarang adalah apa yang kita lakukan dimasa lalu? Saat kau merasakan déjà vu, itu bukan hanya kilasan yang diberikan otakmu—itulah menurutku. Tidak, tentu saja secara ilmiah tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah. Para dosen bilang, jika itu muncul saat kau 'hanya merasa' jika itu pernah terjadi, padahal kau mengulang kejadian yang pernah ada. Entah itu beberapa waktu sebelumnya karena kinerja _system_ otak yang kurang konsentrasi saat itu lalu kau ulangi sekarang, atau—seperti yang kubilang—itu tidak hanya sekedar tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Saat kau belum lahir, bisa saja kau pernah melakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Renkarnasi, itu yang kita bicarakan.

Naruto mengulang apa yang Kyuubi lakukan. Menggunakan orang bernama Sasuke, yang sebenarnya adalah Itachi, menyelamatkannya dari kekangan akan kebutuhan dan rasa takut. Naruto hanya mencoba melihat ke belakang lalu mengulanginya. Hebatnya, kenapa hanya di kamar ini ia dapat memanfaatkan Sasuke? Apa karena hanya kamar ini yang dari dulu selalu menghubungkan mereka dalam satu janji?

Tubuh polosnya bergetar, mata birunya melihat Sasuke takut. Sedikit darah yang berada di jari Sasuke bukti dari kenakalan yang telah ia perbuat. Beberapa waktu setelah Naruto sadar jika Gaara sudah tidak ada disana, ia segera membopong Sasuke ke atas ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh kekar itu agar tidak lagi tegang. Sedikit mengusap beberapa bagian yang menurutnya dapat menenangkan. "Maaf," gumamnya mengusap rambut itu sambil menutup mata.

Sentuhan itu lembut, Sasuke menyukainya. Namun gerakan ini terasa janggal. Menyentuh tangan Naruto adalah opsi terbenar untuk mengentikan laju gerakan naik turun di kepalanya. Ia menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata yang terbelalak itu dengan teduh, "Tidak perlu. Kata maaf tidak pantas untukmu," jawabnya. Sasuke senang melihat wajah terkekeh, menyeringai atau pandangan tidak acuh Naruto. Bukan pandangan seperti sekarang. Ia tidak membutuhkan Naruto, jika hanya pandangan takut yang dikeluarkan bola mata jernih itu.

Saling memandang, Naruto memajukan tubuhnya. Mengecup pelan bibir pucat Sasuke, lalu menarik tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai, "Aku tahu. Rasa angkuh yang dipancarkan seluruh tubuhmu (Naruto mengelus bibir Sasuke) memberitahuku jika hanya sifat ini yang kau suka."

Orang bilang rasa cinta itu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Manusia itu dapat merasa cinta, tapi terkang selalu bertanya, **'Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau tahu itu benar adanya? Apa ada tanda-tandanya? Atau… bagaimana cara kau mengatasinya?' **

Ciuman itu begitu intens. Merasakan setiap pergerakan lawan dengan hikmat. Lembut, hangat, dan basah—hanya segelintir diskripsi yang dijabarkan saat kau melakukan lumatan-lumatan. Tapi Sasuke, ia menyukai rasa sedikit lembek, lengket—saat Naruto terlalu lama bersinggungan dengan udara yang keluar masuk hingga menimbulkan kesan itu ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu kembali, dan panas—Sasuke tidak suka mengaitkan rasa hangat saat berciuman dengan Naruto, karena gairahnya begitu terbakar saat merasakannya.

Ia menangkup rahang Naruto pelan, menariknya beberapa kali melakukan gerakan naik-turun, atau maju-mudur. Lidah keduanya bertemu diluar, saling membelit dengan indah hingga beberapa sisa kecapan saliva itu terjatuh. Naruto menurut saat Sasuke menarik wajahnya mendekat, menghisap cepat lidahnya—terasa seperti akan menelan.

"Ughh…" lenguhnya terdengar berat dengan nafas menderu saat Sasuke belum juga mengijinkannya mengais pasukan udara agar masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Hidung mereka yang berdekatan mengharuskan Naruto juga berperang untuk merebut pasukan udara demi mempertahankan setiap kecapan-kecapan lidah, panggutan bibir dan habisnya hisapan bergairah ini. Rasanya terbakar, gelisah dan ingin meminta lebih. Dadanya berdegup kencang, tangannya merambat ke sana kemari—menambah panas suasana.

Kedutan di bagian lubang bawahnya lebih kencang.

Ia menarik diri kencang. Memaksa Sasuke untuk mengakhiri setiap pergulatan lidah keduanya. Menambah pasokan udara adalah yang paling utama Naruto lakukan. Ia menaiki perut Sasuke perlahan, membuka sisa kancing seragamnya yang masih terkait rapih. Membuka bagian atasnya dengan cepat. Mengelus pipi Sasuke, Naruto menggerayangi leher, bahu, lalu lengan kokoh Sasuke dengan lembut. Jemarinya menjalar ke bawah, mencari benda panjang itu dengan hati-hati. Mengaitkan jemari mereka lalu mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Naruto memantapkan hatinya. Menatap _manic_ hitam Sasuke dengan tegas. Memberikan isyarat jika orang dibawahnya ini boleh berkuasa sepenuhnya padanya. Melengkapi kepingan hitam berbintik kecil—kebaikannya—dengan warna putih berbintik hitam—kejahatan kecil milik Sasuke.

"Aku—milikmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**END~**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY #6 (9^ v^)9 \(^v ^\)**

**Ini juga fic buat Anisa yang kemaren ultah (haha, maaf gak kasih hadiah. Ini OTPmu juga kan? Jadi… ini aja ya yang aku kasih XD)**

**Mind to give me a review?**


End file.
